


fetch

by raider



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Puppy Play, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raider/pseuds/raider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels like Dog.<br/>(prompt: "max+nux pup play since nux is basically the dog of the movie")</p>
            </blockquote>





	fetch

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing for a good friend who loves dogs.

The War Rig has no room. Nobody can detach very far from the throng of bodies because that would mean you were being suspicious. Still none of them trust each other. Not fully, completely, except for perhaps the group of girls freed from the Immortan's cage.

Nux has his arm curled around one of them, the one with thick red curls that fascinate him and he wants to bury himself into. But he's staring ahead, heavy lids, focused on the carved lump of a man that sits in the passenger seat and breathes heavily as he tries to fall asleep.

Nux doesn't know his name. None of them do but Nux has thoughts, feelings, urges stroking at his chest, a hand that flicks forward and rouses something as he remembers the hours before when the sun was up:

_It's hot, and this ex-bloodbag has layers on like he wants to cook himself. Nux is outside with him because it's their turn for engine maintenance. He's passing a gnarled piece of crankshaft to the man like a dentist who's dislodged a decaying tooth. He must have done something all right because the man is reaching up to press fingers to the back of his head, and Nux is flinching reactionary at first, but then the fingers become a quick scritching of nails. Nux freezes in place for half a second at the touch because it's soft, and it makes his skin prick up. It sends something rolling through his spine. War Boys have no subtlety and Nux isn't an exception as he shudders big and wide for all to see, except the man doesn't seem to catch it because he's busy looking somewhere else._

_"What was that for?" Nux asks, his voice tilting back and forth in a mixture of confusion and elation. The man stops with a huff, throws a glance over his shoulder at him and gives him a look just as uncertain. Nux doesn't get an answer, just a narrowed stare for a couple of seconds before the man grunts back to work, turning to the rig again._

Nux takes a chance and carefully unhooks his arm from around Capable, moving very slowly and making sure her head has somewhere to rest before he crawls fluid into the seat Max is in. He bends and is silent and Max didn't have his eyes closed, so his heart jolts when he sees movement, but he doesn't budge. Lets the gangly, sickly War Boy come on all fours into his lap. It's a weirdly bold move and Max's breathing picks up in pace, anticipating that the War Boy might do something stupid like try to shiv him. 

It doesn't come. All that happens is he gets eyeballed.

Max glances at this kid. (Thinks his name is something throwaway like "Nux" but can't be sure.) That's what he is: a kid. Not a _child_ , but a kid. Something young and smooth and curious, while he is eroded and weary. There's no need to get excited. Hard not to though, when Nux shifts and spreads his legs over him, thighs gently hitching around what they can of his waist. A cozy, warm weight of something shirtless and close to him. Max is tensing. He's not going to enjoy it. Not indulging; is in fact pressing his back to the seat like he wants to distance himself from the boy but there's nowhere to go.

"Can y'do that thing again, y'know, the..." Nux trails off before he frowns at his inability to describe what he wants, opting instead to grab Max's bulky wrist and pull it up to the back of his neck. He places it there for him. Max lets him do that but he's staring at him with eyes wide, brow knit, uneasy.

Max thinks about Dog:

_Dog's panting, eyes squinted in the blowing wind. Always panting, never stops, can't sweat like him. Dog's suffering but when Max puts his hand down on Dog's head, Dog starts wagging his tail. Starts thumping it against the sand when Max strokes down the back, fingers plowing coarse bristles. Max stops and turns attention back to the horizon, but Dog's tail keeps going in his peripheral, gradually dying down to a twitch before it stops completely - but it always takes awhile. Maybe it's selfish, but the animal's unbreakable spirit even when the heat picks up or it gets cold enough to shiver all night is something that Max likes to remind himself of. Likes to stir it up when he gives Dog a pat, and Dog always grants him that simple pleasure; the knowledge that there is still something bright in this world that isn't the torturous sun._

He obliges Nux and curls his fingers over the nape, giving Nux a rhythmic motion of gentle scratches.

"Good dog," Max is mumbling, the words like darts, like noises unintelligible. But Nux hears it. He sinks into Max's body. Big body like a rock. Like something parental but it's not so black-and-white because the way Max fingertips his neck like that makes Nux yearn for something more. Can't comprehend _what_ but it's _there_ when he opens his legs all the wider, when he lets his forehead come to press against Max's broad shoulder, when he closes his eyes.

Max knows exactly what it is but he's not jumping at the chance. Not at all. Nux's body is something tempting in the back of his mind but there's a concrete wall a hundred layers thick between him and his sex drive. Still, he doesn't push the boy off. Lets him sit and soak him in and shiver under his touch, his words.

"Good dog," Max repeats, nodding once. Brief. Like he's recalling a memory. He feels Nux shift and exhale deeply on him. Max's hand is making a path down his back, trailing lightly over his skin. The little bones under his fingertips. His palm goes flat, sliding into the small of the War Boy's back. Then Nux is arching it, and he's lifting his face and moaning just a little, so low and sweet into Max's ear and Max feels a violent knot of arousal hit his groin, making his upper body go rigid.

No. Can't. Absolutely fucking not. Logistically, he can only imagine that the idiot War Boy would be a screamer, would wake everyone up with his whines if Max so much as laid a finger on his cock, let alone tried to penetrate him.

Max pats the crook of Nux's back. Growls: "Quiet."

And Nux is dumb with giddiness but he nods, sucks in his breath and eases back down into Max's body to lay on him and be still. Just like the Citadel. Just like the Citadel, where you had to share or sleep in a corner. Where you had to drape on other Boys' bodies and do your best not to move too much or you might get your face beat in for keeping someone awake. Good dog, whatever a dog is. That's what he is when he follows the command of the road warrior he's lying on. Max feels the War Boy nuzzling into his chest and he imagines that if Nux had a tail it'd be wagging, too.

Nux's dog-brain isn't difficult to calm down, and Max sees the kid falling asleep within minutes. Their breathing slows down together, because once Nux is out Max feels like he can relax. Doesn't have to talk to Nux or touch him or conjure endless scenarios of the kid attacking him and what he's going to do to retaliate. Now he can swim in his own thoughts again and let them exhaust him into the lightest slumber you could possibly imagine, the racing one-eye-open napping of a soldier on enemy grounds.

Got a pup on him, though, some whelp torn from his home and deciding to join their odyssey. Max doesn't get sentimental, but he isn't going to move Nux off of him. Feels like some buoyant thing on his chest, feels like something radiating a vigor beaten out again and again yet it fills right back up. Feels like Dog. And that alone is a small and nostalgic comfort that might stay a nightmare or two, whenever he's able to finally get some rest.


End file.
